This invention relates to a label for an optical disk. Optical disks presently take many forms, and include plastic disks which contain digital data which may represent computer software, music, video, graphics and many other types of digital data. Such disks are presently made in many sizes and are referred to by different names, for example, CD""s, compact disks, optical disks, DVD""s, and include unrecorded disks which can be xe2x80x9cburnedxe2x80x9d by consumers and disks which are capable of being recorded and then re-recorded. These disks are typically circular.
Optical disks are also now made and sold which have irregular shapes, and are used for many purposes including business advertising. Such disks can be formed in virtually any shape so long as they will fit into and function in a disk player. One such shape commonly made and distributed is a xe2x80x9cbusiness cardxe2x80x9d disk, which comprises a optical disk which has been cut down in size so that two of the opposing sides are parallel, and the other two opposing sides are convex. The principal requirement for such disks is that the data area exist as a continuous annular area symmetrically positioned around the center hole by which the optical disk is placed on the spindle of a disk player. Such disks are approximately the size of a business card, or somewhat larger.
This application relates to all types of optical disks which have a hole formed in them by which they are rotated during playback. The hole is required not only for playback of the optical disk, but during manufacture, during which large stacks of optical disk""s are manipulated and transported on long rods or spindles.
The existence and necessity of the hole presents a significant disadvantage in the use of optical disks as advertising and promotional products, since the hole is relatively large in relation to the overall size of the disk, particularly in the smaller format disks and those with irregular shapes. For example, with the so called xe2x80x9cbusiness cardxe2x80x9d optical disk, the location of the hole has heretofore required that text and graphics material be sized and arranged to fit around the hole, limiting the size of the text and graphics and thus the attractiveness and distinctiveness of the text and graphics material.
Text and graphics labels are generally applied to the optical disk by silk screening onto one side of the disk, or by applying a paper or foil label to one side of the disk. The silk screening process avoids the hole in the center of the disk, and paper labels include a hole which is aligned with the hole in the disk. As used in this application, the term xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d, except as otherwise defined or clear from context, refers to a means by which text and/or graphics material is applied to the disk, whether by silk screening, application of a sheet label, other otherwise.
The invention disclosed in this application permits text and/or graphics material to be applied to the center portion of an optical disk, including the area occupied by the hole in the center of the disk.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a label for an optical disk which permits text and/or graphics to be placed over the hole in the center of the optical disk.
It is another object of the invention to provide a label for an optical disk which permits text and/or graphics to be placed over the hole in the center of the optical disk without interfering with the utility of the hole.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means of permitting text and/or graphics to be placed over the hole in the center of an optical disk having a silk-screened label thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means of permitting text and/or graphics to be placed over the hole in the center of an optical disk having a sheet label thereon.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a label for an optical disk of the type having a hole therethrough for being positioned onto a rotatable spindle by which the optical disk is rotated. The label comprises a sheet having a size and shape for being positioned on and adhered to the optical disk and overlying the hole. The sheet includes a plurality of slits formed therein for being positioned in registration with the hole in the disk when the label is positioned on the disk and defining between the slits a plurality of adjacent sheet segments for normally residing in the plane of the sheet and being deformable from the plane of the sheet in response to an object being extended into the hole, whereby the plurality of sheet segments can be provided with visual material while not interfering with the utility of the hole in the disk.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the label is formed from material selected from the group consisting of paper, foil and plastic.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the label has a shape which has the same shape as the disk.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of slits comprises a plurality of converging, intersecting slits, an outer extent of which collectively define a polygon.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of slits comprises four slits which cross each other to form eight adjacent sheet segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the label has two opposing parallel sides and two opposing arcuate sides.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the label is sized to overlie the hole and a radially outwardly-extending area outboard of the hole, wherein the full extent of the label is inboard of an optical data area on the disk.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the label is adhered to a ring which is fitted into and retained within the hole.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the optical disk has a first design element thereon, and the label includes a second design element thereon which, when applied to the disk, forms with the first design element a unitary design wherein the hole is completely covered and invisible.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a label is provided for an optical disk of the type having a hole therethrough for being positioned onto a rotatable spindle by which the optical disk is rotated, and comprises an integrally-formed web overlying the hole and including a plurality of slits formed therein defining between a plurality of adjacent web segments. The segments are deformable in response to an object being extended into the hole, whereby the plurality of web segments can be provided with visual material while not interfering with the utility of the hole in the disk.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an optical disk of the type having a hole therethrough for being positioned onto a rotatable spindle by which the optical disk is rotated, is provided in combination with of a label formed of a sheet having a size and shape for being positioned on and adhered to the optical disk and overlying the hole, the sheet including a plurality of slits formed therein for being positioned in registration with the hole in the disk when the label is positioned on the disk and defining between the slits a plurality of adjacent sheet segments for normally residing in the plane of the sheet and being deformable from the plane of the sheet in response to an object being extended into the hole. The plurality of sheet segments can be provided with visual material while not interfering with the utility of the hole in the disk.
An embodiment of the method of producing an optical disk for being positioned onto a rotatable spindle by which the optical disk is rotated according to the invention comprises the steps of forming a disk having a hole therein by which the disk is placed on and rotated by the rotatable spindle and forming a label to be applied to the disk, the label comprising a sheet having a size and shape for being positioned on and adhered to the optical disk and overlying the hole. A plurality of slits is formed in the label for being positioned in registration with the hole in the disk when the label is positioned on the disk. The slits define between a plurality of adjacent sheet segments for normally residing in the plane of the sheet and are deformable from the plane of the sheet in response to an object being extended into the hole, whereby the plurality of sheet segments can be provided with visual material while not interfering with the utility of the hole in the disk. The label is applied to the disk with the slits in registration with the hole.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of forming the label from material selected from the group consisting of paper, foil and plastic.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of forming the label in a shape which has the same shape as the disk.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of forming a plurality of slits comprises the step of forming a plurality of converging, intersecting slits, an outer extent of which collectively define a polygon.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of forming the plurality of slits comprises the step of forming four slits which cross each other to form eight adjacent sheet segments.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of forming the label comprises the step of forming the label with two opposing parallel sides and two opposing arcuate sides.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of forming the label includes the step of forming the label with a size to overlie the hole and a radially outwardly-extending area outboard of the hole, further wherein the full extent of the label is inboard of an optical data area on the disk.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of adhering the label to a ring which is fitted into and retained within the hole.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method of producing an optical disk includes the steps of applying a first design element to the disk and applying a second design element to the label which, when applied to the disk, forms with the first design element a unitary design wherein the hole is completely covered and invisible.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for producing an optical disk for being positioned onto a rotatable spindle by which the optical disk is rotated, and comprises the steps of forming a disk having a hole therein by which the disk is placed on and rotated by the rotatable spindle, forming an integrally-formed web overlying the hole, and forming a plurality of slits in the web for being positioned in registration with the hole in the disk and defining between the slits a plurality of adjacent web segments for being deformable in response to an object being extended into the hole, whereby the plurality of web segments can be provided with visual material while not interfering with the utility of the hole in the disk.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a method is provided of forming a label for a disk of the type having a hole therein for being received on a spindle, and includes the steps of forming a sheet for being adhered to the disk, forming a plurality of slits in the sheet, the slits being positioned in the sheet to overlie the hole in the disk when the sheet is adhered to the disk. The slits define between them a plurality of sheet segments which normally lie in the plane of the sheet and are deformable out of the plane of the sheet when the disk is placed on the spindle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of forming the plurality of slits comprises the step of forming a plurality of converging slits which collectively define a star-shaped array.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the method includes the step of applying a text or graphic element to the plurality of sheet segments.
Some of the objects of the invention have been set forth above. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear as the invention proceeds when taken in conjunction with the following drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a label and optical disk according to one embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a view of the label and optical disk of FIG. 1, as assembled.
FIG. 3 is a vertical cross-section taken substantially along section line 3 of FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is a cross-section as in FIG. 3, showing the orientation of a spindle to the hole and overlying label;
FIG. 5 is a cross-section as in FIG. 3, showing the spindle in the hole;
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of an optical disk having an integrally-formed web overlying the hole;
FIGS. 7 and 8 are perspective views of optical disks having sheet labels applied thereto;
FIG. 9 is a cross-section of a optical disk wherein the hole is covered by an integrally-molded web;
FIG. 10 is an exploded perspective view showing an insert for being inserted into a hole in the center of a optical disk;
FIG. 11 is a cross-section taken along section line 11 of FIG. 10;
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of a label intended for placement over the hole in an optical disk disk; and
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the label in FIG. 12 in place on an optical disk.